GoGang: Super Touhou Bros
Created By Pingy Animatronic Plot Oh No! Mima Has Join Forces With Bowser and The Koopa Troops! Mima and Bowser Will Plan to Kidnap The Heroes Waifus Sanae, Chica, Peach, Daisy, Cirno, Marisa, and Preston! Cast Paul as Igor Dave as Preston Kayla as Sophie and Daisy Young Guy as Pingy Princess as Reimu and Chica and Peach Eric as John, Carkle and Luigi Brian as Mario and Yoshi Tween-Girl as Cirno Jennifer as Mima Wiseguy as Wario Steven as Waluigi Scary Voice as Bowser Kimberly as Sanae Professor as Prof E. Gadd Voices for the Koopalings Bowser Jr.-Ivy Lemmy Koopa-Ivy Wendy Koopa-Kayla Morton Koopa-Diesel Roy Koopa-Dallas Larry Koopa-Paul Ludwig Koopa-Eric Iggy Koopa-Brian Transcript Igor: "Back to the Pipe of GoCity..." Go Into The Pipe of GoCity Igor: "Same here, Other-" flies into the heroes Igor: "How Cirno is doing here?" to Bowser Bowser: "Man I Gotta Call Mima on The Phone!" Contacts Mima Comes to Bowser's Castle Mima: "Ready to kidnap the heroes' Crushes?" Bowser: "Oh Yeah! I Gotta Call The Koopalings to Kidnap Them!" Orders The Koopalings and Koopa Troops to Kidnap The Heroes' Waifus to the Heroes Peach's Castle... Igor: "Tick, Tack, Boom!" to Koopalings Iggy: "Let's Bombard Peach's Castle!" Koopa Troops are Bombarding Peach's Castle to the Heroes Pingy: "Oh No! It's Trouble!" Sanae: "I Hope Bowser Does not Kidnap Me!" Igor: "Same here!" Cirno: "Igor, I must confess! I lo-" Koopa Troops and Mima Appear. Bowser: "Now Let's Kidnap The Waifus!" and Mima Kidnaps The Waifus and Went to The Portal In Touhou Universe Igor: "WE MUST SAVE OUR CRUSHES!" Pingy: "Reimu and Mario will be our allies." Igor: "Yep!" at Mima's Castle in The Touhou Universe Bowser: "Mima! Release The Koopa Troops in The Universe to Attack The Heroes!" Mima: "Ok!" Troops are Released Sanae: "Help! I Don't wanna to stay here!" Bowser Jr.: Mocking "Quiet You Help I Don't Wanna Stay Wee Wee!" Cirno: "Help me...I was going to confess my feelings to Igor!" Mima: "SHUT UP!" to the heroes walking to Reimu's House Pingy: "There's Lots of Koopa Troops and What should we do Reimu?" Reimu: "Defeat them." Igor: "I Suppose So." John: "Poor Marisa..." Pingy: "I Know! We Will Disguise as Koopa Troopas!" to The Koopa Troopas Guarding Mima's Castle Koopa Troopa #1: "So Dude! Wanna Head Over to a Coffee Shop?" Koopa Troopa #2: "Sure!" Uses a Boomerang to Defeat The 2 Guards and His Friends Puts on The Koopa Shell Igor: "Alright, This Might Work!" John: "I Wanted to Kiss Marisa..." Igor: "It's not time for Ship Tease!" Bowser Is Planning a Wedding For Him and Peach Bowser: "Kiss Me Peach!" Smooches in Front of Peach's Face Peach: "No!" Marisa: "I CAN'T LOOK!" Other Girls close their eyes Kisses on Peach's Lips Peach: "EWWW!!!" Sanae: "Mima, Don't do that with me!" Bowser: "Now Were Married My Lovely Princess!" Peach: "NOOOOOO!" to the Heroes bump into Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Nitori and Satori Pingy: "Whoops! Sorry! My Bad!" Nitori: "We're on the way to save Sanae and Marisa." Mario: "Same-Here-With Peach and daisy!" Igor: "Nitori can build a Rocket to make us reach Mima's Castle on time." Gives The Heroes Bing Bong's Rocket From Inside Out Pingy: "Now We Must Sing The Bing Bong Song Louder to Activate It!" Igor: "I Guess Pingy (User) is a peppa pig fan." Heroes Sing The Song That Causes The Rocket To Activate Igor: "SKYROCKET, HERE WE GO!" Nitori: to herself "I also like Igor..." Rocket Crashes into Mima's Castle Window see Bowser Feeding Peach Too Many Cake Bowser: "Here Have Some More Cake!" is Feeding Peach Cakes Igor: "NOT FAT FETISH!" John: "Agreed, It's Disgusting!" Peach: "No More..." Bowser: "Fools! I am Not Marrying Your Waifus! I Am Feeding Them Cakes!" is Feeding Sanae 900,000,000 Cakes Igor: Becoming Insane "No...Just...NO...." Pingy: "Igor?" Slaps Igor Pingy: "Pull Yourself Together Soldier!" Igor: "But i only kill evil people when I'M INSANE!" John: "Control Yourself!" Bowser: "Fools! I Will Suck Out All Of Your Powers! And You Will All be Powerless Dweebs!" Sucks Our Powers Out With The PowerSucker 6000 Igor: "Godmodding at Finest, now WE CAN'T DO CRA-" Sword at Bowser Is Using Our Powers to Defeat Us Igor: Reflector "This will not work obviously on the reflector, WE WILL DIE!" Locks Us in a Cage With a Lava Pit on the Bottom Igor: "We tried..." Reimu: "We got Overpowered easily..." Pingy: "It's our End..." Screen fades black. Igor: "...NO." Screen returns to Normal Igor: "WE CAN'T LOSE EASILY. VILLIANS NEVER WIN, THEY'RE CHEATING, MY CREATOR WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE US WIN!" Uses a Paperclip to Get The Heroes out of The Cage takes the Powersucker 6000 Heroes Recover their Powers Igor: "Fire Blast!" makes a Fire Tornado towards Bowser and Mima Bowser: "Oh!" Mima: "Crud!" Get Defeated Pingy: "Come On! We Need To Carry Our Waifus Who Got Fat By Eating Cake!" Igor: them "I know WE CAN DEFLATE THEM LATER." Attacks Bowser Again Go Back to The Mario Universe Igor: "We're Going to ask Gadd and Nitori to deflate our waifus?" Prof E. Gadd: "Okie Dokie New Yorkie!" Gadd Turns The Waifus Back To Normal Sanae: "Hey! Im Not Fat Anymore!" Peach: "Same Here!" All Laugh End Category:GoGang Series Category:Videos